


When we meet again

by Mystique1250



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After Sherlock saved Irene's life, he never saw her again. Neither in public did they run into each other, nor did one of their messages reach him. Sherlock doesn't leave that fact alone and John notices that too. Slowly, the military doctor begins to worry about his friend, which is why he comes into contact with the dominatrix.





	When we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

John bites off his thickly buttered toast and looks at his friend sitting opposite him. The consultant detective also bites off his bread from time to time as he stares depressed at the dark wooden table. He put his head in his hands and looks like he's thinking. He's been in this condition for days. John hadn't immediately realized why his friend and roommate was behaving like that, but then it was suddenly clear to him. He missed her. That woman. The woman, the dominatrix, who was as good as his equal, if anyone is equal to the great Sherlock Holmes. In the first days he had suspected that Sherlock's death had been difficult, but then he remembered how he had behaved when he had already thought she was dead once. He had written sad music and lay in bed for days. That was not the case this time, however. Sherlock had been thoughtful these days and had often left the house. One day John had followed him, as it seemed most special to him that his friend went into town, came back after an hour and then took his card out of the room, only to put a big red cross on it.

However, the persecution had brought the doctor virtually nothing. Sherlock had just walked through London that day and searched through different places. But that was not the only surprising thing. Sherlock hadn't noticed John, although he wasn't even hiding very well. It seemed Sherlock was focusing his entire mind on one thing and that was his path. When Sherlock returned, John realized that Sherlock hadn't just gone for a walk, no, he was looking for her. He'd gone looking for Irene and every time he'd gone to a place without finding her, he'd made a red cross on the map. That means she's still alive. "The woman" is still alive. 

On a day Sherlock had visited a coffee with his brother, John had grabbed his friend's cell phone and looked for Irene's number. When he finally found the number, he had copied it and saved it in his own mobile phone. A few hours later he took a heart and wrote a message to Miss Adler.

"Dear Miss Adler,  
if you're still alive, please contact me. I'm worried about my dear friend Sherlock Holmes. He's not himself. I assume that's because of you. I know you're not dead.  
John Watson" 

To this day, however, the woman had not yet answered and John slowly begins to doubt his suspicions. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she's dead after all, and Sherlock is just working on a new case that John himself knows nothing about. Suddenly Mrs Hudson clears her throat, sitting at the table with the two men and also having breakfast: "Sherlock? John? Are they all right? Did I not hear something?" John is torn from his thoughts by the old lady: "Uh yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking, Mrs Hudson. " "Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asks again, still waiting for an answer from him. Sherlock still doesn't rule. John kicks the detective firmly under the table, who is then also torn from his thoughts and blinks in horror: "Oh man John. That hurt. What's the matter?" When Mrs Hudson is about to ask her question again, the doorbell rings and Mrs Hudson stands up to open. She often does so, even though she repeatedly asserts that she is not the housekeeper of men.

A few minutes later you hear two people on the stairs coming up to them. John rises a bit from his place to see who he is. When he recognizes the person she is coming to visit, he lets himself fall back on his chair and tries to wipe the smile off his face. Sherlock looks at John questioningly: "What's the matter?" John's looking behind Sherlock. He drives around as he he hears the visitor's tender female voice: "Hello Mr Holmes! Did they miss me?" When he recognizes the woman, he jumps up within a few seconds and approaches her. Then he stops in front of her and puts one hand on her right cheek: "Is it really you?" She nods: "Yes, Sherlock. It's really me. " When he hears her answer, he draws her to him and holds her in her arms: "I missed you so much, Irene. " The woman is totally taken by surprise by his friend and his sudden emotions. She didn't know that from him. After a few seconds, however, she replies the hug: "I love you too. " 

Meanwhile Mrs Hudson has sat back in her chair and asks John who the woman is and why Sherlock is so happy to see her: "This is Irene Adler. We met her on one of our cases," John Mrs Hudson explains quietly. She continues to ask, "Did she help them?" John must suppress a laugh: "You can't say that like that. She's caused us trouble and almost defeated Sherlock. " "Wow, then she must be something special to you," Mrs Hudson says back, "Does he love her?" John shrugs his shoulders: "I don't know. "But their relationship probably comes closest to love. "

Meanwhile, the woman and the detective have separated again and now just look each other in silence. Sherlock breaks the silence: "Why haven't you contacted me?" "I didn't know if you wanted to see me," she says sheepishly. The Holmes man raises an eyebrow: "What changed your mind?" "John wrote to me that you wrote me that you miss me and that you are very sad," she says with a satisfied smile on her lips. Sherlock takes an evil look at John, which then dodges his gaze. "I'm always myself and I'm totally sad," he says, but Irene interrupts him. 

She puts her lips on his. First the detective is taken by surprise and doesn't know what to do, but then he puts his arm around himself, draws her closer to him and replies the loving and quite passionate kiss. John and Mrs Hudson are looking at each other. John sees how much Sherlock missed Irene and how much feeling he puts in his kiss. He didn't even expect Sherlock to have that many, but this is the proof. The sociopathic master detective Sherlock Holmes can also feel love.

As they separate from each other, a smile adorns their lips. "That was a nice way to tell me to keep my mouth shut," he explains with a grin. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes," proclaims dominatrix passionately. The man freezes, but then he pulls her into his arms and lifts her happily. She squeaks in horror. After a few seconds he puts her back on the floor and takes her face in both hands: "I love you too, Irene Adler. " Some tears of joy roll down her cheeks. He wipes away her tears and kisses her again. That's when John realizes that a lot will change from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first One-Shot I ever wrote in my life, so it can be kind of bad. I'm sorry.


End file.
